Hitherto, there has been provided compounds as an active ingredient for a composition for controlling plant disease (see e.g., WO 05/087773 pamphlet; WO 03/010149 pamphlet; WO 03/074491 pamphlet and WO 01/092231 pamphlet; and The Pesticide Manual—15th edition (BCPC published) ISBN 1901396188; and SHIBUYA INDEX 13th Edition (SHIBUYA INDEX RESEARCH GROUP published)).
Also there has been provided a compound of the formula (1):
(see e.g., WO 95/27693 pamphlet and WO 02/10101 pamphlet).